This Phase I randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled study will determine the maximum tolerated dose, safety and pharmacokinetic profile of recombinant Methionyl Human Brain Derived Neurotrophic Factor (r-metHuBDNF) administered by subcutaneous injection once daily to patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS).